Dream Walker
Dream Walker is the fourth book of the Blood Moon series, and sixth chronologically speaking. it follows the journeys of Ottakai, an exiled shaman and Vasilisa, a tormented sculptress as they search for significance in the astral planes. The Big Picture The Protectorate The Protectorate have almost entirely erased trolls and magi form their southern lands, and upon Ottakai's arrival they try to hunt him down, believing him to be a half-demon caliban. Bishop Akoman seeks the glory and reputation of having captured such a being, so that his upcoming power play will be seen as legitimate. House Aiataar House Aiataar infiltrates Seraphis not via talfar representatives (who are not permitted within the sacred walls) but through vampires who seek to replace and induct prominent people of financial and political power. They seek to scope out the city's weaknesses and prepare to assassinate the Califess. Warlocks Having failed to prevent Oblivion's text from falling into the hands of Order, Vaeliang and her servants now seek to prevent its comprehension. Fortunately, tartarian is a language that can only be understood by those filled with malice. There is one exception to this rule, however - the sirrush of Aia-Goah possess minds which process emotions differently from warm-bloods, and can read the Dark Speech at will. The Pirates Dru'Wan's agents seek to hunt down and destroy Ottakai before he can reach Maurduhr. Prologue Part One Prelude Arc One * Introduce the world and tone of the story * Introduce main character with an entrance * Foreshadow the moral change - the character's flaw * Introduce the other major players * Plan other props/skills of the character through their backstory Chapter I (Ottakai): ''' '''Chapter II (Vasilisa): Chapter III (Ottakai): Chapter IV (Vasilisa): Chapter V (Ottakai): Chapter VI (Vasilisa): Arc Two * The character resists their call to action Chapter VII (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter VIII (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter IX (Ottakai): Chapter X (Vasilisa): Chapter XI (Ottakai): Chapter XII (Vasilisa): Arc Three * The first half-hearted attempt at action is shot down Chapter XIII (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter XIV (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter XV (Ottakai): Chapter XVI (Vasilisa): Chapter XVII (Ottakai): Chapter XVIII (Vasilisa): Arc Four * The second, genuine attempt to overcome adversity also fails * The character's flaw gets in their way * There is a strong hint at the character's need to change Chapter XIX (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter XX (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter XXI (Ottakai): Chapter XXII (Vasilisa): Chapter XXIII (Ottakai): Chapter XXIV (Vasilisa): Arc Five * Confrontation with the need to change in order to eventually succeed * The character's eyes are opened to reality - that they must "change or die" * The character retreats to lick their wounds Chapter XXV (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter XXVI (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter XXVII (Ottakai): '''Ottakai and his witch companion witness a flesh golem monstrosity combing the Sandorian countryside in search of magi. '''Chapter XXVIII (Vasilisa): Chapter XXIX (Ottakai): Chapter XXX (Vasilisa): Arc Six * Creation of a new plan of action * Now the character is prepared to take a different approach * Resolve to change for the betterment of the self and of the world Chapter XXXI (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter XXXII (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter XXXIII (Ottakai): Chapter XXXIV (Vasilisa): Chapter XXXV (Ottakai): Chapter XXXVI (Vasilisa): Arc Seven * The character puts their final plan into action * The character is almost destroyed in some manner in the process * The tables are turned on the adversary/antagonistic element Chapter XXXVII (Ottakai): ' '''Chapter XXXVIII (Vasilisa): ' '''Chapter XXXIX (Ottakai): Chapter XL (Vasilisa): Chapter XLI (Ottakai): Chapter XLII (Vasilisa): Arc Eight * The adversary has one last opportunity to defeat the character somehow * The character fully triumphs and the world is bettered * BUT leave some form of a cliff-hanger to set up the next book in the series Chapter XLIII (Ottakai): ''' '''Chapter XLIV (Vasilisa): Chapter XLV (Ottakai): Chapter XLVI (Vasilisa): Chapter XLVII (Ottakai): Chapter XLVIII (Vasilisa): Epilogue